


Free Love

by tagitup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undershop (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagitup/pseuds/tagitup
Summary: Barista by day and DJ by night (Gigs only). Sadly, that’s not enough for you to get by and you are put out of your home suddenly. You have nowhere to go but you get picked up by a regular customer that you see every day. He offers you a helping hand and you accept. Moving into his place until you’re back on your feet. But you weren’t expecting to live in a full house of skeleton monsters.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale Classics will be there and others.  
> List of AUs: Underswap, Underfell, swapfell, underlust, Horrortale, Dancetale, Undershop (My own) and more…

Chapter 1: New Home

A knock came at your front door that woke you up from your slumber. You look at your phone groggy and look at the time. It’s freaking 6 in the morning, you still have another hour of sleep before work. More impatient knocks came at your door. “Wake up Y/N!”  
You go over to your door and open it up while rubbing your eyes. “What’s up, Mrs. Jackson?”  
“You been late three times on your payment! You keep saying you will, and you haven’t! I’m evicting you! Grab your shit and get out!”  
You perk right up, waking out of your sleepy haze. “What!? But-“  
“No buts! I would give you 30 days to clear out, but you overstayed your welcome for the past 3 months.”  
“But!” Your protest stumble out of your mouth and Mrs. Jackson wasn’t having none of it as she just walked away in a huff. You slowly close your door shocked and then lean against the door. You look around at your small studio apartment. Thank god I don’t have a lot of stuff, but still, what the fuck am I going to do? You move to your bed and sat on it. Picking up your phone “Well I should start packing up and then get ready for work.” You sigh and that one sigh was so long that you felt like your soul left you.  


  


You walk into work with a big black duffle bag slinging over your shoulders. As soon as you get behind the counter to head into the back, you were stopped by a coworker. “Hey, Y/N. What’s going on?” your coworker eyeing your duffle bag.  
“I’m moving out of my place today so I’m dragging my stuff with me." No way am I telling anyone I work with that I got kicked out. Besides it’s no one’s business and I hate pity.  
“Oh, that’s cool. Are you closer to work?” You nod quickly with a fake smile on your face. “Nice!” You agreed and move pass your coworker to the back.  
Your morning went smoothly, and you look at the clock. It’s almost time for that monster regular to come in. It’s not rare for monsters to come in here but something about this monster… The store doorbell rings, and you glance to the door. It’s the monster regular, your eyes watched him saunter over to you as you stood at the register with a grin. “Good after noon, Sans. What can I get you today?”  
“Hey, Y/N. I’ll get my usual.” He digs in his pocket for his money.  
“You look pretty tired. Busy again today?” You input his order in the register. His usual smile goes into a grin and hands you his money.  
“Yeah. Work is never done.”  
You nod in an understanding manner. “That sounds about right. Well, I hope you’re able to have a vacation soon. You look like you need it.” You give him back his change, but he doesn’t take it.  
“I think we both need it. Keep the change.”  
You glance at his change and look back at him. “Uh… Wow thank you. That’s very kind of you.”  
You were about to put it in the tip jar, but he speaks up. “That’s for you.”  
You couldn’t help it, you grin hard. “I’m sorry. I’m not allowed to do that. Tips are shared in this place. Thank you for the thought, I appreciate it.” You drop his twenty dollar bill and lose change in the tip jar. It would be awesome to keep it…  
His grin is now a regular smile he wears all the time and he shrugs at you, then he goes over to the bar to wait for his drink. You let your coworker know that you’ll make his order and your coworker gave you that look as their eyebrows danced up and down. You let out a chuckle and make a joke by singing “My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours. I can teach you, but I have to charge.”  
You both laugh as you guys continue to make drinks. You finished Sans’s drink and go over to the bar with his drink. You smile at Sans and he smiles back at you as well. You set his drink down on the bar.  
“Sans.” You called out his name as you continue to glue your eyes to him. His eyes never left yours as he steps up to the bar to receive his drink.  
“Thank you and have a good day. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sans.” You flash him your signature smile that literally brings all the boys to the yard.  
He arches a brow and smirks at you as he grabs his drink. “No, thank you. I’ll see you later.”  
You watch him leave with a giddy smile plaster to your face. Through the window he waves at you and then he’s out of sight.  
“Damn gurl! You got a crush on that customer.” One of your coworkers tease and you laugh it off.  
“It’s not a crush. You know me.”  
And your coworkers look at each other and then back at you as one them reply. “Yeah we know how you play fast and lose.”  
You laugh again and shrug. “I love to love. And I have enough to go around.” You smirk and then wink at them as they laugh.

  


Your day is almost over as you get ready at a club to DJ for the night. You put on heavy makeup and dress up in your party clothes. Oh yeah. You smile at yourself in the mirror. Time to party and have a good time. You walk out of employee bathroom with confidence and head up to your stage where you will be blaring good music. On your way up to the stage you run into someone by accident and it’s a skeleton monster.  
“My bad-” Your eyes go wide. “Sans?” You look him up and down.  
He’s wearing rather revealing clothing. A black half shirt with a blue heart on it and sleeveless purple coat with blue fluff on the hood. Black jeans, blue boots and wearing black fingerless gloves. He appraises you with a hungry look.  
“Oh, hello sexy.”  
You look at him taken aback. I don’t think this is Sans, but it does look like him. “Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew. Um Sorry for bumping into you.” As you start to move in the direction of the stage, but he follows.  
“Wait, sexy. Don’t be shy.”  
You put your hands up in surrender. “Not shy, I just gotta go. I’m the DJ of the night.”  
His eyes light up into a pink color and grins. “Ohhhh. Well then, I’ll see you later. Good luck.” He stands there watching you go as you nod and leave. You get to the stage and look at your set up with excitement.  
“Let’s party bitches.” Your music roars to life.

  


Someone taps your shoulder, getting your attention. They let you know to play one more song and then the owner wants to speak to you. You turn on your mic and let the crowd know that the club will be shutting down and you’ll play one last song. Before shutting off your mic you yell out to the crowd. “Let’s go hard!” the crowd cheers loudly.  
You sigh happily to yourself as you shut down the equipment before leaving the stage. You head over to the bar and ask the bartender (who is cleaning) for a glass of water. As soon as you get your water, you thank the bartender and gulp down the water.  
“Ahhhh. Satisfying.” You set down your glass and wipe your mouth.  
“Hey there, sexy.”  
You know that voice and you look to the seat next to you. “You really brought the heat with your music. You gave me a full club tonight. So full that a large line was forming outside.”  
He’s the owner? You smile at him. “Thank you. And sorry about earlier, ya know bumping into you and then rushing off.”  
He leans in smiling hungerly at you. “Don’t be. You can keep bumping into me, all night if you want.”  
You stifle a laugh. I know I'm good looking but wow, a monster is hitting on me. This is a first and it makes you feel good. “Tempting. But no thank you. I don’t want to end up sore the next day.” You give him a devilish smile.  
He chuckles and his pink tongue licks his teeth. “Mmmm. Too bad.” He straightens up and crosses his legs. “Do you only do gigs? Or do you have an establishment you currently DJ at?”  
Oh my god, does he want to hire me? You perk up. “I only do gigs, but if I could be a regular DJ at an establishment, I would.”  
He smiles at you and his eyes light up pink. “Would you like to work here and be my regular DJ?”  
You held back your excitement and just gave him a big grin. “Yes. I would love that.”  
He holds out a hand to you. “Welcome to Echo.” You shake his hand with glee as your heart swells with overflowing joy. “What’s your name, sexy?”  
You snap out of it, realizing your hand is still in his. “It’s Y/N.”  
His other hand goes over your hand that is still in a handshake with his. He strokes your hand and looks at you deeply. “Pretty name. I’m Sans.”  
Your smile drops as the name Sans left his mouth. “Uh, wow. Sans must be a very common name.”  
His brow arches, “Oh? Another Sans huh?” His eyes draw you in almost like a trance.  
His eyes… Another stroke from his hand gets you out of your trance. “Yeah and he looks like you. That’s why I mistake you earlier.” He makes a sound of knowing and your eyebrows furrow together.  
“Well sexy, say my name often and it will be very common.”  
You chuckle out of amusement and he smirks. This Sans hitting on you just tickles you pink. He lets go of your hand and pulls out his phone and hands it to you with a sly smile.  
“Put in your number please. I’ll text or call you about your schedule.” Without thought you put your number into his phone and hand it back to him. “Thank you. I’m very excited to start here as your DJ.”  
He gets up from his seat and holds a hand out to you. “No, thank you and I am as well.”  
You take his hand as you get out of your set with his help. He brings your hand to his teeth and you feel a warm buzz. Whoa. That must his kiss…How fascinating. You look at him in wonder as he give you a saucy stare into your eyes. You look away feeling that you might be locked in his trance again. His stare is dangerous.  
“Do you have a ride home?”  
You stiffen up at that question. “No, but I live down the street from here.” You lied and he lets go of your hand and goes up to you. His hand on your lower back as he nudges you to move forward.  
“I can still drop you off if you want.”  
You shake your head quickly. “It’s alright. I’ll walk, thank you.” No way I can tell him I’m homeless. I just got this dream job. You force a smile. You guys make it outside and he asks again if you’re sure. You let him down and said your good bye.  
  
You’re two blocks away when you realize that you left all your stuff at the club. You face palm hard.  
Why is this happing to me? What did I do? You sigh and continue to walk. I need to think of place to stay. But where? This is so hard.  
You eventually reach a poorly lit park that is near by the coffee shop you work at. You sit yourself at a bench that has light casting down on it. You sit on the cold bench and you start to shiver. “fuck it’s cold.”  
You sniffle as tears rolls down your face. Why am I crying? Today is a very good day. I got my dream job tonight… More tears run down your face and then you start to cry silently.  
“Y/N?”  
You pick up your head and see your regular customer, Sans. You quickly wipe away your tears and in a shaky voice. “Hey Sans. What brings you out here?”  
He now stands in front of you looking down at you concerned. “Out for a walk. Are you alright?”  
You manage out a quiet chuckle. “Yeah. Of course, I am.” More tears fall down your face and he takes out a handkerchief and wipes away your tears.  
“You’re crying. Tell me about it.”  
You hesitated before speaking. “I lost my home today. I’m homeless, but today has been such a good day. I’m lucky ya know. I had a good day and tonight I just landed my dream job. I don’t know why I’m crying.”  
He wipes away more of your tears. “I’m not sure, but I think you’re overwhelmed by two shocking events.”  
You thought about it before smiling. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”  
He hands you the handkerchief and clears his throat. “Do you want to come stay at my place until you’re back on your feet?” Your eyes go wide and your mouth fell agape at his question. His cheeks turn into a hue of blue. “I want to help you out. I mean you been helping me out by making my coffee really good and strong.”  
More tears come down as happiness swell in your chest and you giggle. “Yes. I would like that a lot.”  
He offers out his hand and you take it with a happy smile. He pulls you into him and he embraces you. “Hold on.”  
Then you felt a sudden drop as the world around you goes distorted and then black. Then you feel like you been thrown onto the ground with force, but Sans still held you.  
“It’s okay I got you.”  
Before he let you go, he made sure you could stand. Sadly, as soon as he let you go, you stumble away a bit and then puking on the ground.  
“Why everything spinning? Wha- happened?” You look around feeling sick.  
“Sorry, Y/N. You going to be okay?” He holds you up and start walking you toward a set of stairs that lead up to a grand porch.  
“Where are we?” You try to shake off your sickness while climbing the stairs with Sans.  
“My home and now it’s your home.”  
He opens the fancy front door and you enter a big home. It looks like a mansion. This cured your sickness right away as you’re in awe.  
“SANS. WHY ARE YOU LATE?” You see a tall skeleton approach the both of you.  
“Hey bro. We have a new roommate.”  
He looks friendly as he stands in front of you. “NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He grins at you.  
“I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.”  
He nods and then looks at Sans a bit peeve. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN A NEW ROOMMATE? CARE TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?”  
Sans scratches the back of his head. “Y/N needs a place to stay for a while until she is able to get back on her feet. We have room here, so I offered her stay with us.”  
Papyrus leans back up with a hand on his chin. “Hmmm.” He glances at you. “Are you friends with my brother, human?”  
You look at Sans and he just smiles at you. “Yeah. We know each other for about a year, I think.”  
Sans agrees with you and then adds in unnecessary information. “She makes really good coffee, bro.”  
Then surprise crosses Papyrus’s face. “OH! YOU’RE THAT BRISTA THAT SANS TALKS ABOUT ALL THE TIME!”  
You give sans that look. Sans lets you go while blushing blue and then looks at his brother.  
“You okay with her living here?”  
Papyrus grins. “OF COURSE I’M OKAY WITH IT! THE MORE THE MERRIER!” Papyrus turns to you. “WELCOME HOME, HUMAN!”  
You giggle out amusement. “Thank you, Papyrus.” Papyrus is such a sweetheart. I’m going to enjoy hanging out with him.  
“Hey bro, is the guest room clean? That will be Y/N room.”  
“I THINK IT IS. I’LL GO CHECK.” Papyrus quickly leaves with excitement.  
You turn to Sans giving him a teasing smile. “You talk about me all the time huh?” He seems to be at a loss of words while blushing like mad. “It’s okay Sans. I talk about you all the time to my coworkers.” You wink at him and flash him your signature smile. He looks like he stopped working altogether.  
“SANS. HUMAN.” You both turn to Papyrus who was already back. “THE ROOM IS READY. PLEASE, THIS WAY HUMAN.”  
He gestured for you to follow and you did. As you followed Papyrus you took in your surroundings. This place is a mansion. I can’t wait to explore this place. After climbing stairs and then going down a long hallway you enter your room. Your room was also big and spacious with a walk in closet and a balcony with French doors. It's a beautiful room and you spun around to face them. “Are you sure this is my room?”  
“Yes. This is your space. I hope it’s to your liking.”  
Then Papyrus spoke up. “DO YOU LIKE IT?”  
What? How can you not? How can anyone not? “Yes! I love it! Thank you so much!” You hug them both hard. “Thank you so much!”  
“I’M GLAD YOU LOVE IT AND I’M SURE SANS IS GLAD AS WELL. NOW, LET’S ALL GET SOME SLEEP BEFORE THE SUN COMES UP.”  
You take out your phone and look at the time, it’s about 4 AM. “Yikes, I do need to get some sleep. I have to work at 8.”  
Sans and papyrus bid you a good night and will see you in a couple of hours. You settle in and set your alarm on your phone. You’re so tired that you fell fast asleep fast.


	2. The Gang Is All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with your new boss. Meet your housemates and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underswap - Sans: Blue, Papyrus: Stretch  
> Underfell – Sans: Red, Papyrus: Edge  
> Underlust – Sans: Lust(your Boss), Papyrus: Love  
> Dancetale – Sans: Remix, Papyrus: Tango  
> Note 2: Undershop is my own AU, Sans and Papyrus both run a tattoo/ piercing shop. They ran one in the underground before coming to the surface. BTW, they are old as fuck (like in the hundreds) but act like they are in their mid-twenties or early thirty’s.  
> Sans (tattoos and piercings on him) calls himself Frankie. He’s pretty modern (keeping up with the times) but still have some of his old ways. Wears clothes that show off his arm sleeves of tattoos, but some days he covers up. He’s a blunt induvial, laidback, smart and good at reading people. Papyrus (tattoos and piercings on him) calls himself Mac. Sans even makes jokes calling him MacDaddy. Sans calls him Jr. when with other AUs as another joke. Papyrus is modern too and chill. He’s a popular induvial, very charming and a ladies man. They both enjoy jabbing jokes at one another. Their humor is unorthodox but still funny no matter how shocking it is. They both have the number 5 tattooed onto their body. It represents for their girl Frisk. She died of old age. They been living on the surface for a very long time. The story behind the number 5, it’s Frisk’s favorite and lucky number. They would gamble in the underground (It’s how they fight) and now on the surface too (it’s regular gambling). They are both smokers, drinkers and gamblers. But of course, they do it in moderation because of Frisk, but they continue to respect her wishes even when she is gone.  
>   
> Pictures are up at my Tumblr.  
> [MY TUMBLR](https://happytheoristdreamer.tumblr.com/)

Chapter 2: The Gang Is All Here

Your phone alarm blares and it wakes you up. You groan while shutting off your phone and then sitting up. “Ugh. My head hurts.” You know that a combination of lack of sleep and DJing the night before always gives you a bad headache. You scoot out of your bed as your feet touch the cold floor. You hiss at the coldness and it makes you aware that you are now living with Sans and his brother. I can’t believe I am now living with my customer. Shame creeps up your back. I’m always so desperate, no matter the situation. But I should thank my lucky stars that everything has been going well. You softly smile to yourself with some guilt. You leave your room quietly as you try to figure out where the bathroom is. So many closed doors in this hallway. You’re afraid to just start opening doors as you slowly walk down the daunting hallway. Then you see a door that is open and you cautiously go to it. You sigh with relief, it’s the bathroom. You go in and switch on the light and you’re in awe. I shouldn’t be so amazed anymore, knowing that I’m in a freaking mansion. Fuck, this bathroom is big! I wonder if the master bathroom is top notch. You shut the door and start doing your business.  
  
You head down the stairs and as you reach the bottom, you realize you don’t know which way is the kitchen. Suddenly you hear faint voices and you follow it. You found the enormous dining room and open kitchen. There you see Papyrus in the kitchen making something and Sans sitting at the kitchen island bar facing Papyrus. You mosey on over to them and they both look in your direction.  
“GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!”  
Sans nod you on over to them. “Good morning, Y/N.”  
You give them a sleepy smile. “Good morning guys.” You take a seat next to Sans and then lay your head on the island bar, sighing.  
“Didn’t sleep?” Sans takes a sip of his coffee and you can smell that godly beverage.  
“I did. I just need more of it. I also need coffee to get me going. The shower wasn’t enough to wake me.”  
Papyrus set down a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and toast in front of you. “WE FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHERE THE BATHROOM WAS. I’M GLAD YOU FOUND IT.” He continues. “I’LL POUR YOU SOME COFFEE. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE IN YOUR COFFEE?”  
You lift your head inhaling the amazing food. “Wow. This looks amazing. Thank you so much!” You scoot the plate closer to you. “What do you have?”  
Papyrus looks a bit confused before replying. “MILK AND SUGAR. IS THERE SUPPOSED TO BE MORE?”  
You smile. I bet I sound like a coffee snob right now. “I just wanna know what you got. I’ll drink my coffee black, please and thank you.” He nods, giving you the mug of coffee while you start eating your breakfast.  
“How do you like your coffee usually?” Sans watch you with interest and you finish what is in your mouth before answering him. You notice Papyrus is listening in as he continues to cook. “Usually, I make ice coffee with a bit of heavy cream, almond milk, and three packets of Splenda. If I don’t have much, then I settle with hot black coffee.” You can see Sans look at you like he is recording what you just said.  
“Sounds good. Maybe I’ll try it out today when I visit you.”  
You grin at him. “I can make you anything you want and you decide to settle with that? Are you sure?”  
His body now faces you and he leans on his arm. “It’s hard to try something else when there is so much to pick from. Besides, I’m sure you know good coffee.”  
You take a sip of your coffee now. “Well it’s my job to know about coffee but it’s different about knowing what’s good. Everyone has their preference. So, I only can suggest to customers if they ask. Most of the time I suggest the popular beverages on the menu.”  
Sans arches a brow. “Have you tried everything on the menu?”  
You didn’t even have to think about it. “When you work there for about two years, yeah, you eventually try everything and including the new stuff.” You eat your food again as you glance at the time on you phone. You stop chewing, it’s already 7:30!? Fuck! You start to scarf your food down quickly.  
“Whoa. You better slow down there, bud.”  
You talk with your mouth full. “It’s almost eight! I only got thirty minutes before I start my shift!” You manage to clear your mouth. “Papyrus, may I take this mug with me and I’ll return it?”  
He turns to you. “YES! DON’T BREAK IT, IT’S MY FAVORITE. I JUST DON’T LET ANYONE USE IT. BUT YOU’RE AN EXCEPTION.”  
You flash him your pearly white teeth. “How lucky of me. Letting me drink from your favorite mug.”  
“NYEH! YES, VERY LUCKY!” he said proudly and then Sans cuts in. “Let’s go, I’ll drop you off.”  
You grip your shirt nervously and side glance away from his face. I know monsters did some insane magic shit but I’m not ready for that again. “I don’t know. I just ate.”  
He chuckles. “I understand. I have a car that we can take.”  
Oh thank god. You breathe with relief. “Alright let’s go. Thank you for the breakfast, Papyrus!”  
“HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK, HUMAN! YOU TOO SANS!” Sans nods at his brother and then gestures you to follow him.  
Walking into the garage you see a white BMW 5 Series and it looks like the newest model. “Nice ride, man.” If it was possible, hearts would appear in your eyes. You do appreciate nice cars and dream that one day that you’ll have one.  
“Thanks. Get in.” You get in enjoying the smell and the feel of the seat. The interior is amazing and looks so high class. Right now you’re on cloud nine but you’re interrupted by Sans.  
“Hey. You should call you’re work and let them know that you’ll be about ten minutes late.” You nod and did just that. After the call, you look out the window noticing a forest surrounds the area. “Where are we?”  
“By Wildwood Park.” He yawns. Yep, they are rich people. Oh is all you could say. “Have you gone to Wildwood Park?”  
You remember going there a handful of times with an ex. “Yeah. It’s beautiful and a great place to hike. How about you?” You pick up your mug and sip your coffee, enjoying the taste.  
“No. I don’t usually have time to adventure out to places. When I do have time, I spend it being lazy in bed.”  
You laugh and agree with him. “I. Totally. Understand.” You made emphasis on what you said and it’s his turn to laugh. The drive to your work was pleasant and it made you happy that you are finally getting to know Sans.  
  
“I saw you. I know you work fast but not that fast.”  
I figure that my coworkers were watching and talking. They really don’t know how to mind their own business. “Let’s just say that luck was on my side.” You smirk at your coworker. You keep a tight lip but make sure you continue to act like yourself.  
“Seriously, what is your secret? I wanna know because I have someone I want to work on.”  
You laugh while glancing at them and then back at making a drink. “Is this person you really like? As in, you want to have a relationship with?”  
Your coworker blushes and hesitates before replying in a low voice. “Y-yes.”  
You sigh and frown. “No, I can’t help you.”  
They latch onto your arm. “What? Why?”  
You sadly smile at them. You can tell in their eyes that they hold a lot of hope in love. Probably believes in true love and soulmates n’ stuff… “It will only cause trouble and make you unhappy. I only do what I do is because I love to love others. And I don’t give two shits about what others think.”  
Your coworker lets go of you defeated. “But…I need help.”  
Ugh…I’m such a sucker. “Hey. The only advice I can give you and it’s a very common and popular thing to say. Just be yourself. You do that and you’ll get them. If you don’t, their fuckin loss.” They look unsatisfied but somewhat better. “Unless, you want me to give you a spin. I’ll give you a taste of what I do.”  
Your coworker laughs and shakes their head with vigor. “No way! Please don’t!”  
You laugh as well. “If you decide to try it out, hit me up. I’ll take care of you.” You stick out your tongue in a teasing way.  
“Oh my god, stop! Hahaha!”  
The morning goes well and it’s time for Sans to come in. And on the dot, Sans comes in with a big smile. “Hey Sans. How are you doing?”  
“Doing good. How about you?” You can tell he’s in a good mood. “Doing well. You want your usual?”  
“Naw, I’ll like to try out your drink.” He digs in his pocket for money and you grin happily.  
“You got it.” You ring him up and with his change, he drops it in the tip jar. “Thank you.” He nods and heads over to the bar. One of your coworker calls out to you.  
“You want to make your boyfriend’s drink?” They tease and you call out back. “You know it.” And then all your coworkers look at you shocked and happy.  
You see that Sans heard that and he blushes while watching you. You catch his eyes; you wink and smile at him and then start on his drink. You finish up his drink and write your phone number on his cup.  
Then go over to the bar. “Here Sans. I hope you enjoy it.”  
He grabs his drink. “I’m sure I will. Thank you.”  
You don’t know why but internally you just want to jump him. “No problem. I’ll see you later?” You hope he can lip read as you say, “My number is on your cup.”  
He looks at his cup and sees it and his smile goes into a grin. “Yeah, let me know. See you later, Y/N.” He leaves and as soon as you turn around, you’re surround by your coworkers looking for you to spill.  
“Nope. Y’all need to mind your own business.” You walk away ignoring what they are saying.  
  
You get off work and you look at your phone and there are some texts from unknow numbers. You open the first one.  
(xxx)xxx-xxxx: Hey, sexy. It’s Sans. I’ve got your schedule here ready to go. Could you come down to the club so we can knock out some papers?  
You: Hey, boss. Yeah, I’ll be right there. Give me thirty minutes.  
(xxx)xxx-xxxx: No rush. Text or call me when you are here.  
You: You got it.  
It’s so weird that his name is Sans too. I’ll make sure to put him in my phone as boss. Don’t want to mix up the two when I get Sans’s number. You open the next text.  
(xxx)xxx-xxxx: Hey, It’s Sans. Your drink tastes really good. What time do you need to be picked up?”  
You: Hey. I’m glad you’re enjoying my favorite drink. I just got off right now but I have to do something. I’m going to head to my other job to sign some papers.  
(xxx)xxx-xxxx: Do you need a ride?  
You: No thanks. It’s not far from here.  
(xxx)xxx-xxxx: Okay. Let me know. :)  
You: I will :)  
You add them both to your contacts and make sure their names are correct.  
  
You make it to Echo and you text your boss. No reply from him but the front door swings right open and it’s your boss. “Y/N! Come on in.”  
“Hey, boss. Seems you’re having a good day.” You walk in. “Now that you are here, my day just got better.” He winks and then starts walking. You go after and follow closely behind him. “Hey, I forgot some of my things here last night. I’m wondering if it’s still here. It’s-”  
“Oh you mean that big black duffle bag?”  
“Yes!”  
“I figured it was yours. I have it in my office.”  
Thank goodness. “Thank you.”  
“I know I shouldn’t ask but, are you traveling? It looks like you’re living out of your bag.”  
You toss a few thoughts on how you will answer him. “So you know how I said that I live down the street from here. Well I just moved in with a friend and that’s my left over that didn’t make it in my move.”  
“Hm. Okay.” You couldn’t help it but you think he is being suspicious. Like he knows the truth and it’s making you nervous. You arrive and you take a seat in the luxurious office. Is it just me or all the monsters rich? So far, they like the finer things in life. Not that it’s a problem but, damn. I would love to have that.  
He places papers down in front of you and a pen. He goes over to the other side of the desk and sits in his chair. “Those are the papers that need to be sign. You may take your time to read it before signing.” He leans back in his chair crossing his legs. “You’re starting pay is fifty dollars an hour. Is this to your liking?”  
WHAAAAAAT!? THAT’S AN AWESOME STARTING PAY! I was expecting like twenty to thirty an hour! This will help me a lot! You nod with enthusiasm. “Oh yeah. Definitely to my liking.”  
“I’m glad it’s to your satisfactory. Please, the papers await for your signature.”  
“Alright.” This is too good to be true… You take look and read all the fine print before signing anything. You want to make sure you’ll not be signing away your body and soul… Everything checks out. You sign the last paper and then he slides your schedule to you.  
“Please take a look at your schedule and tell me if it works out for you.”  
You realize that he’s very serious and surprisingly professional right now. Is this guy bipolar or something? You shook off that negative thought. I shouldn’t be thinking like that. You look at your schedule. He has given you every other Friday, every Saturday, and a few Wednesdays here and there. I see he has other DJ’s coming in. Need to have a variety, makes sense. “Not bad. I like it.” That means I need to keep working at the coffee shop. Maybe I should cut some days back at the coffee shop so I could work on my DJing and come up with new beats and songs.  
“Good. Grab your stuff.” He gets up and goes to the door. Then points to your bag that’s on a nice looking sofa. You get up, take your bag and head over to him.  
“Let’s go get a picture of you. I can’t have you run around here without a photo ID.” You remember getting a red temporary ID.  
“Cool.” You quietly said.  
“I’m glad you think it’s cool. I hear some of my employees complain about it sometimes. But that’s on them, they keep losing their ID’s.”  
You get your picture done and then he shows you around the club. The important ones to remember is your own locker in the locker room and then the employee entrance that you must use. After the tour he ask you if you’re hungry. “Do you ask this to all of your employees?”  
“Yes. It’s how I get to know them on a personal level. If you want, I can do more then that.” He winks at you with a hungry smile.  
Messing around with people that you work with is a recipe for disaster. Much worst since he’s your Boss…Yikes. “Boss and employee sounds great.”  
“Aw. That’s too bad. Well let’s get going, Y/N.” Hey, he’s not calling you sexy anymore. Is it because I work for him now? You follow him. “Where we going to eat?”  
“A lovely place called, Les Deux.”  
Shock comes over you. That place is famous and celebrities eat there! I wanna say yes but this is wrong. Too much. What if he wants something in return? Your mind goes back and forth as you are interrupted by your boss with a hand on your shoulder.  
“You alright? You look conflicted.”  
You think on what to say before opening your mouth. “No offence, I’m uncomfortable. I don’t want to eat there.”  
“Really? I’ve never met anyone that turns down that place.”  
So all the employees said yes and ate there…No, this guy wants something or just like spending a lot of money. It could be a trap! “Okay, I’ll be the first to decline and I’m okay with that.”  
He chuckles and looks at you amused. “I like you even more. So my dear employee, where would you like to eat?”  
You quickly answer him. “Nowhere.”  
He tilts his head in thought. “Never heard of that place. What is it?”  
“It’s not a place. I’m turning down your offer to get food together. Sorry, boss.”  
His brows furrow together. “Did I do something to offend you?”  
“No. I forgot I have something to take care of and I’m not really hungry. Thank you though.”  
You force a smile and he looks at you with suspicion before returning a smile. “We can always reschedule. Is that okay?”  
“Y-yeah. Sounds good but I should get going. See you later, boss.” You didn’t even stick around to hear him say good bye as you flew out the club like a bat out of hell. Once you feel like you’re away far enough, you start to relax. That guy knows something about me... I’m not scared of him but he seems shady as fuck. Also to drop that kind of money at a famous restaurant on his employees to just get to know them…I don’t know but I’m going to do arm length on that guy.  
You take out your phone and see a text from your boss and Sans. You open your Boss’s text first.  
Boss: Glad we got to meet up and sort things out. Let me know when you want to do lunch. I’ll see you later.”  
I should reply… You thought about it and then you reply.  
You: Agree. Okay thank you. Later boss man :)  
You open Sans’s text  
Sans: I forgot to let you know that we will be having a welcome dinner for you. You’ll be meeting the rest of the roommates and others. I hope you’re having a good day.”  
Oh other roommates, I should of realize that the mansion had other occupants. Now about these others…I wonder if he means friends of his.  
You: Wow! Thank you! You guys didn’t have to do that! Also meeting the others sounds great!  
You hit send and then remember that he said he would pick you up. You were about to text again but Sans text back.  
Sans: Sure we do. We want to make you feel welcome here. Plus, everyone wants to meet you.  
That puts a big smile on your face and a swell of happiness in your chest.  
You: Thank you, I really appreciate it. Also, are you free right now? Or you still working?  
With in a minute Sans text back  
Sans: No problem. You ready to be picked up?  
You: Yes. But if you’re busy I can wait.  
Ten seconds  
Sans: Okay I’ll come get you. Where you at?”  
You look around and notice you’re by that park.  
You: The park, where we met last night.  
Within seconds this time.  
Sans: I’ll see you in a bit.  
You smile. He texts really fast, unless he is talking to his phone. You make it to the park and wait by the street. I wonder what the roommates are like and the others? Will they like me? Sans’s car pulls up in front of you. You happily get in his car. “Hey Sans. That was fast.” I was expecting you to be busy.”  
“I’m always busy with work. But, I’m free to come and go as I please.”  
You’re impressed. “Are you your own boss?”  
He thought about it. “In sense I am. It’s no big deal though.”  
“What do you do?”  
“I’m a quantum research scientist at Ebott University.”  
Okay, he’s a genius. “What is that?”  
“To put it simply, it’s the physics that explains how everything works. The nature of the particles that make up matter and the forces with which they interact.”  
“Wow…That’s-really cool.” He glances at you and then back to the road. It's awkward, I should lighten up the mood. Oh, I know! “Never trust an atom…” Sans glances you again. “They make up everything.” You hold in your laugh to see if Sans will react and he bursts out laughing. You laugh a long with him.  
“Why isn’t energy made of atoms?”  
You answered. “I don’t know.” You are still kind of laughing.  
“It doesn’t matter.” You both continue to laugh.  
Now it’s your turn again. “What kind of dog does a scientist have?  
“I don’t know, what kind of dog?”  
“A lab.” You both laugh hysterically for a good bit before settling down.  
“Sorry I couldn’t help myself.”  
“It’s okay. I enjoy jokes, especially puns.”  
“I’m glad to hear it because I love jokes.”  
He grins. “We are going to get along great.”  
You giggle quietly. “Good. I’m glad.”  
  
You guys get home and as soon as you get through the door you see your boss and a bunch of others. “Uh oh.” You whisper to yourself and Sans hears you, and then looks in the direction that has your attention.  
“Live down the street you say.” Your boss says with a disappointed look.  
You’re internally panicking. Your boss watches you squirm and you know he’s taking pleasure in it by the look in his eyes. “Come here dear.” His finger beckons you to him.  
You comply, slowly going to him and then stop at arm length from him. “I-I can explain…” You say nervously and he just smiles at you but his eyes are saying something different. Then suddenly he grabs you, you’re up against his chest and looking up at his face.  
“Oh, sweet thing.” He moves some of your lose hair out of your face. “You don’t have to explain. I know everything.”  
Oh no… Is he going to get mad? Is he going to fire me?  
He reads your face. “I’m not mad.” His hand caresses your check. “I just wish you would have told me truthfully. I would love to have you live with me.” Then he pinches your cheek teasingly and then you puff out your cheeks.  
“What happen to boss and employee? Also why the pet names again?”  
He chuckles and lets you go. “Don’t worry, I’ll use your name around work hours and in front of other employees. Until then, I’m calling you what I want.”  
You frown. “That’s still not right…” Then you realize you are supposed to meet the roommates and the others. “Wait. Are you one the others?”  
He looks offended in a dramatic way. “Honey, I’m just not one of the others.” He looks to sans with a frown. “Sans, is that what you told her?” Sans shrugs. “I’m appalled.” He huffs and then looks at you. “I’m a cousin of Sans and Papyrus…Same with everyone else.” He gesture to the rest of the skeleton monsters that stood around in the area.  
“Ah, pretty big family you got here. Hi everyone, I’m Y/N.” You say while looking around the room. They all look like Sans and papyrus. Are they actually cousins? They all look like clones to me. A Sans look alike with blue eyes runs up to you dressed in a blue bandana around his neck, gray sleeveless shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, along with gray shoulder pads with baby blue outlining. His pants has a slightly faded blue look to them, and he wears blue boots that match the color of his bandana.  
“I’M BLUE! IT’S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!”  
Oh my god! He’s super cute! He suddenly hugs you and you let out a tiny squeal and you hug back. Oh my heart! Blue is going to be my kryptonite!  
“Hey bro, don’t hug her so suddenly. You’re probably freaking her out.”  
He lets you go blushing with a grin. “I’M SORRY Y/N. I’M JUST VERY EXCITED TO MEET YOU.”  
You pat his head gently. “It’s okay Blue, I love hugs. You can give me hugs whenever you want.”  
Stars form in his eyes and his grin gets bigger. “OKAY!” he hugs you again and you laugh as you hug him back. You see others giving you glares. You pat Blue’s back to let him know that the hug is over.  
He just hugs tighter. “Ugh. I-I can’t-breathe…B-Blue.” Then a Papyrus in a safety orange pullover sweater is in front of you.  
“Blue you need to let go. You’re hurting Y/N.”  
He quickly let’s go and you take a big breath. “Y/N! I’M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY!?”  
You smile and manage a chuckle. “Yeah. Just don’t hug me so hard. You were about to break me and I tried tapping out.”  
The one in the orange sweater snickers. “Blue gets overly excited, so it’s best not to play into his excitement.”  
Blue takes a hold of your hand. “IS THIS BETTER?”  
You are ready to just hug him again, but all you can do is nod. You look back at the orange Papyrus. “Thanks for the advice. I’ll do my best. So what’s your name?”  
He lazily smiles at you. “Stretch.” Weird name.  
“Nice to meet you.” You smile and then you feel Blue grips your hand. You look to Blue.  
“I’LL INTRODUCE YOU TO THE OTHERS. STARTING FROM THE LEFT OF THE ROOM. THAT THERE IS RED AND EDGE. THEY LIVE HERE WITH US.”  
Red’s eyes glow red, matching his shirt and shoes. Black Jacket with fur around the hood and black basketball shorts with one gold stripe down on each side. He smirks as his one gold tooth gleams and he winks at you. “Nice ta meet ya sweetheart.”  
Edge just gives you a glare at you and grumbles. Dressed in all black, red scarf around his neck and red boots. He just screams dark and edgy.  
Red seems…friendly and I’ll stay away from Edge. You can tell that Edge doesn’t like you.  
You continue to smile and Blue moves on. “YOU ALREADY KNOW LUST.”  
Your boss winks at you and you sigh internally. His name is Lust? I should ask him what the heck is going on, mister I know everything.  
“HIS BROTHER LOVE IS CURRENTLY NOT HERE BUT HE WILL SHOW UP LATER. OVER HERE IS REMIX AND TANGO.”  
Remix is in a blue pullover sweater, sweat pants with a stripe down at each side and blue sneakers. I like that dress down style. Tango is wearing a white Latin-dance shirt, brown pressed pants, tap-dancing shoes, and a red rose in his left breast pocket. He has a nice getup. Makes me want to dance the tango.  
Remix nods at you and Tango goes up to you and shakes your hand. “Do you dance, Y/N?”  
“I sure do!”  
His face lights up with excitement. “Wonderful! We will have to take time out to dance together!”  
“I would like that.”  
He takes the red rose from his shirt pocket and hands it to you. “I can’t wait.” Then he returns to the side of Remix.  
“THEN WE HAVE HERE, FRANKIE AND MAC.” They stick out but not in a bad way. They got that style that I wish I could pull off. They both have tattoos and piercings on them. Frankie has sunset eyes with dark circles under his eyes. He is wearing a red flannel with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his colorful tattoos on his arms down to his hands. White shirt, dark blue jeans with a wallet chain hanging off to his left side, and red sneakers. Mac has poison green eyes and bright red eyeliner on his lower eyelids. It brings out his eyes, making them glow. He is wearing an orange sleeveless zip up drawstring vest hoodie, showing off his arms of black tattoos down to his hands. Black jogger pants with two white stripes down on each side of the pants and white shoes with two black stripes. You notice that he has a small heart tattoo above his right eye.  
“Hey girlie.” Frankie greets you with a deep low voice that it sends chills up your spine in a pleasant way. Mac had an open grin and you can see a poison green tongue that dance behind his teeth.  
“Like what you see, baby girl? You been staring hard at us.” His voice wasn’t as deep as Frankie but it was still giving you shivers.  
You blush and then giggle nervously. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude. I love tattoos and you guys got some awesome tats.” You can feel Blue’s grip become a bit tight and you squeeze back a bit. Trying to signal him that he’s holding to tight.  
Frankie speaks up with smirk. “Oh yeah? We run a tattoo and piercing shop. Stop by and we’ll take care of ya.”  
The gaze from Mac and Frankie is just making you feel hot. Damn. These boys are dangerous and I get the feeling that they will eat me if I leave my guard down. Blue’s grip gets tighter and snaps you out of thought. “Thanks. I’ll check it out when I have time.”  
Papyrus comes in and yells out that dinner is ready. Everyone starts to head over to the dining room; you then pull Blue to you and whisper at the side of his face. “Sorry Blue. You are going have to let go of me. You’ve been hurting me.”  
“I AM? BUT, BUT-” He gives you puppy dog eyes and you try hard to fight it. He’s just too damn cute!  
“Bro, you need to listen to her.” Blue frowns at Stretch. “Also, you been hogging Y/N so far. Give her some room.”  
Blue sighs and lets you go. “OKAY. I’M SORRY Y/N. I’LL BE GENTLER WITH YOU NEXT TIME.”  
Eff, he’s pulling at my heart strings… Holding back, you just nod. They pair up and go to the dining room, leaving you there. You sigh. I feel exhausted. So many people to remember…  
“Y/N! Come on, let’s eat together!” Blue calls for you.  
“Yeah! I’m coming!” Dinner is going to be quite the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Super long chapter to make up for the first one.  
> [MY TUMBLR](https://happytheoristdreamer.tumblr.com/)


	3. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, Bar, who is getting handsy with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hello my beautiful reader(s)! Sorry this took a bit, I got caught up with my work and then drawing. Hit me up! Come hangout or something...  
> [MY TUMBLR](https://happytheoristdreamer.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask me questions, make requests for drawings; it's freeeee(Don't expect them to be fast or crazy fantastic), or just drop by to say, "Hi".  
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it to the max!!!  
> Onto the shenanigans!  
> BTW, the Italics don't want to work anymore. So I'll just use *** for Y/N thoughts. I know I still need to correct a lot, so be patient with me :)

Chapter 3: Long Night

You enter the dining room and see a full table of chatting skeleton monsters. Variety of food laid out on the table from end to end. There’s an open seat for you next to Blue and Tango. Blue slides the chair out for you, thanking him and taking a seat. He slides you in and takes a seat next to you. There’s a full plate in front of you and it looks delicious.  
“I went ahead and got you a plate and put a little bit of everything on it. I didn’t know what you would like.”  
You look at Tango and smile sweetly at him. “Thank you for serving me. That was very kind of you.”  
He blushes a light shade of orange on his cheeks. These guys really know how to treat a lady, even though I don’t need it… But I guess being spoiled every so often isn’t so bad.  
“No need to thank me. You need the energy if we are going to dance.”  
You do a double take. “Wait. Tonight?”  
He grins. “Of course. I would like to see what type of dance you do. Hopefully you know my style because I would like you as my partner…I mean as a dance partner!”  
I didn’t think I would be dancing so soon. I’m assuming his style is the tango like his name. I know nothing of that beside shaking my hips and a few steps… Yeeeaaah. No. This isn’t going to go well. You were about to tell Tango that you don’t know how to do the tango.  
“Y/N, IF YOU’RE GOING TO DANCE, MAY I DANCE WITH YOU TOO?”  
You resist to look at Blue because you know deep down, you’ll just fall for his cuteness. “Well about dancing, I–”  
Red interrupts from across the table, getting everyone’s attention. “I’m in if yer getting down tonight sweetheart. I’ll show ya some of ma moves.” He gives you a saucy look and then Edge smacks him hard on the back of his head.  
“STOP BEING INAPPROPRIATE. IT’S UNSIGHTLY.”  
Red rubs the back of his head and glares at Edge. “You’re inappropriate!”  
Edge huffs. “I AM NOT.”  
Red growls. “Tch. Oh cause hittin’ yer brother is appropriate?”  
Edge got up from his seat, towering over Red. In a menacing voice, “Do you really want to go down this road right now?”  
You can see Red shrink back a bit, he then side glances you and then he’s back to glaring at Edge. Uh oh. Is he going to fight Edge? I should put a stop to this. You suddenly shot up from your seat looking at Red and Edge. The whole room is looking at you now.  
You start to sweat. “Hey guys. Let’s just calm down and eat this amazing food. After, we can dance the night away. Yeah?”  
No one said anything but they look to Edge now. He gave you a dirty look like you were scum beneath his shoes.  
“Heeellllloooooo everyone!”  
Everyone looks to the direction of the greeting and you spun around to see who it is. You hear Edge let out a dissatisfied sound.  
“That’s it. I’m leaving.” And you hear Edge leave.  
Another papyrus look alike. He’s wearing a black jacket-like outfit with a slightly torn cape and a golden heart symbol on the top left, white gloves, a pink shirt revealing his ribcage, a black belt trimmed with golden hearts, black pants, and yellow boots. The clothes almost look similar to boss’s clothes. This must be Love that Blue said that was going to be late.  
Love gasps. “Oh, you must be Y/N! Hello dear!” He quickly goes over to you and blue steps in front of you.  
“INTRODUCE YOURSELF PROPERLY. DON’T BE KISSING HER SUDDENLY.”  
Love giggles. “It’s just a greeting to my introduction, little Blue. It’s harmless.” Blue continues to guard you, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest.  
“WELL IT’S RUDE AND I DON’T THINK SHE WILL THINK KINDLY OF YOU DOING THAT WITHOUT PERMISION.”  
Love rolls his eyes and then looks at you. You step around blue and he looks at you worried.  
“It’s okay, Blue.” Then you look to Love and hold out your hand. “Nice to meet you, Love.”  
He takes your hand in his and he brings your hand to his teeth, giving your hand a magical kiss. You can’t get over how fascinating their magic is. You wonder what it would be like to kiss them and… Dude, my mind is starting to go in the gutter.  
“It’s nice to meet you as well. I’ve got to say, you’re a real looker. I see why some of us are quite taken with you already.”  
You blush and laugh a bit. “Thank you. Y-you’re quite-the site too.”  
You hear some snickers from your remark. That sounded bad. Why did I say that?  
“Aw. You’re just the sweetest and I love sweets.” Then he draws you in as you see a fuchsia color heart appear in his left eye. “Perhaps we could skip dinner and get to the dessert.”  
Blue cuts in and swats Love’s hands off you. “NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. KEEP YOUR DIRTY FEATHER TOUCHES TO YOURSELF.”  
Love pouts. “Ah poo. You’re no fun, little Blue. But thanks for completing me on my touch.” He winks suggestively at Blue.  
“HMPH…YOU’RE WELCOME. NOW GO TAKE A SEAT NEXT TO LUST. I’M SURE YOU GUYS HAVE A LOT TO DISCUSS. AWAY FROM HERE.” Blue shoos Love away and he complies. Blue sighs, pinching his nasal ridge and grumbling. You understand what he is frustrated about.  
“Hey Blue.” You get his attention. “You don’t have to look out for me. I appreciate it but I can do that myself.”  
He frowns and gives you a serious look. “NOT IN THIS HOUSE. THIS PLACE GETS REALLY HANDSY AND STUFF.”  
Stretch pipes in. “Says the guy who hugged her without permission.”  
He shoots Stretch a disapproving look. “I COULDN’T HELP IT. SHE’S SUPER CUTE AND FRIENDLY. PLUS SHE LIKES ME. I GET TO HUG HER WHENEVER I WANT. AND THAT’S WITH HER PERMISSION.” He said in a matter of fact way.  
“Bro listen to her. She said she can watch out for herself. Let her do just that and if something comes up, we’ll be there okay.”  
Blue thinks about it for a bit and then turns to you. “IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, YOU LET ME OR MY BROTHER KNOW OKAY?”  
You grin. “Of course! You and your brother will be the first ones that I’ll go to.” He still looks worried and nods. You guys sit back down to eat and continue to chat.  
  
After dinner you slouch in your chair with a full tummy. You see everyone clearing out of the room.  
“Y/N, ready to hit the floor?”  
You let out a small burp. “Excuse me. Heh heh. I think I’ll chill here for a bit more. I’m very full and I don’t want to pop during our dance.” You said to Tango and he understood.  
“Just let me know when you’re ready.”  
“Alright.”  
Then Remix pauses with his eyes on you. He looks like he wants to say something to you but then he puts up his hood and leaves to follow Tango. You arch a brow, What’s that all that about?  
“Don’t worry about Remix. He’s just shy but he’ll warm up to you.” Stretch lazily smiles at you.  
“Thanks for the info. What else should I know about the others?”  
Stretch thought about it. “That was a freebee but my information doesn’t come cheap.” He gives you a sly smile and you chuckle.  
“What’s your price?”  
He walks behind your chair. “Depends. What do you have?”  
You’re amused by his little game. “Well, what do you want that I have?”  
He leans down and his breath is tickling your ear. “What I want…” His hand gently touches your shoulder and then runs slowly down your arm. This makes your heart race and gives you goosebumps. “Is your time.”  
You feel yourself blush at his voice and touch. “That’s a steep price because I don’t have a lot of time. I mean I don’t really get any time to myself.” You take it a step further by telling him a little dirty joke. “Now that I live here, even a quickie is impossible.”  
You wait for his reaction and it’s just silence. You look at him and he’s blushing in a hue of orange. You held in your laughter. He wasn’t expecting that. I knew he just wanted to hangout but this is too good to let go.  
You continue your dirty jokes. “Sorry, I tend to spit out my information but most of the time I swallow.”  
He studders as he straightens out. “T-tha…Um...”  
You stifle your laughter more. “I have more. It’s lengthy but my mouth is already open.”  
You couldn’t hold back your laugh anymore and you bust up. “S-str-etch-haha y-you look like-haha-you stopped-haha-working.” You laugh so hard that you had to stand up to catch your breath. Once done with your laughing episode you spoke to the broken Stretch.  
“Come back, I was just joking. I won’t tell you blowjob jokes anymore.” His face is still orange and his eyes drop down to look at you. “You’re back. I would like to hang out with you, even without the information on the others.” Nhm is all he could say. “I’m sorry okay. I won’t tell you dirty jokes at all.”  
He mumbles. “It’s not that…” You wait for him to continue and then he looks away.  
“Stretch here has an active imagination. Those jokes you told got his mind going. Also you caught him off guard.”  
You turn your head to the voice and it’s your boss. “Ohhhh. I get that from time to time. Even from reading stuff too.” You said in a nonchalant manner.  
“I would have never pin you as a dirty joke teller.” He said sounding amused.  
“What can I say, I love jokes. Even the dirtiest ones.” You shrug and then look at Stretch. “Is he going to be okay?”  
“Oh yeah. I can fix him right now.” Boss goes up to Stretch and pulls him down. He whispers something to Stretch and that shook him right out of his broken state.  
Stretch hisses at Boss and his arms flies into forming an “X”. “Stay away from me! You evil bastard!”  
That sudden outburst from Stretch made you jump out of surprise. Whoa. What the fuck? Then Stretch starts to back up and then quickly leaves the area.  
“What did you say to the poor guy?”  
“I can’t tell you. But I do like to remind him from time to time…Hmm, I guess it’s a form of blackmail.” He smiles proudly.  
You give him an uncomfortable smile. “Oh. Oh boy.” This guy…I really need to be careful around him.  
He puts an arm around your waist and pulls you into him. “Don’t worry, sweet thing. I won’t bend you to my will, like the others…” He snakes his hand under your chin and makes you face his hungry look. His eyes glow pink. “Unless, you want me to bend you.”  
Oh fuck… You start feel yourself sweat. “Um.”  
His thumb gently goes over your bottom lip as he watches. Then his eyes flick back up to yours with a hungry grin. “No?” He asks in a deep voice and then moves closer to your face. “Then, you can have me anyway you want. I’m very flexible.” He was about to close the gap between the both of you.  
“Y/N!” Someone calls out to you from another room as you hear their footsteps. You quickly unlatch yourself from your boss’s hold. You feel hot, especially your face. You straighten yourself out and then start collecting dirty plates. Your boss starts to laugh with a howl and you ignore him.  
“THERE YOU ARE!” You see that it’s Papyrus and you nervously smile at him. Be cool. Just act normal. Nothing happened.  
“YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THAT.”  
You shrug. “Why not? I should do this; I live here now.”  
Boss slides right up next to you with a proud yet smug look. Then looks at Papyrus. “Isn’t she just the sweetest, Papyrus? So helpful.”  
“YES. THANK YOU FOR CLEANING UP BUT YOU SHOULD BE WITH THE OTHERS.” Papyrus starts to help by gathering up plates on the other side of the table. “I’LL TAKE CARE OF THIS.”  
You smile. “No, I insist. Oh and thank you for dinner. It was amazing! You’re a great cook.” Boss observes with an amused look and Papyrus makes a hesitant smile.  
“AH YES. TECHNICALLY I’M A GREAT COOK…BUT ALL THE FOOD WAS ORDERED OUT FROM A RESTAURANT. SANS TOLD ME THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER THAN COOKING ALL DAY.”  
“Makes sense.” You finished gathering the dirty plates and go into the kitchen. Papyrus finishes too and follows you into the kitchen. You stack the dirty dishes to the side of the sink and Papyrus does too.  
“DON’T WORRY, Y/N. I’LL DO THE DISHES. PLEASE GO JOIN EVERYONE AND ENJOY YOURSELF.”  
“I could help you. I can wash and rinse or dry and put away.” You offer while trying to ignore Boss’s stare from across the way in the dining room.  
“NO, REALLY IT’S OKAY. WE HAVE TWO DISHWASHERS. IT MAKES DOING DISHES FAST AND EASY.”  
Your brows furrow together. Two dishwashers. They really don’t like doing dishes very much. “Okay. Let me know if you need a hand, I’m willing to help out.”  
Papyrus grins and his eyes light up. “THANK YOU! I’LL KEEP THAT IN MIND. NOW GO HAVE FUN. I’LL JOIN IN A BIT.”  
You bite your lip as you see that Boss is still there waiting for you. You go over to him and give him a wary look.  
He just smiles at you. “Ready to go join everybody?” You nod and keep your distance. He leads you out of the room and into another.  
  
“Hey, you guys going to go join the group and start dancing?” Mac saunters on over.  
“Hey, Mac.” His glowing poison green eyes gaze down at you. He’s so tall. I have to actually look up. “Yeah. Are you coming?”  
“Hm. How about we get some booze into our system before we start dancing.”  
“That sounds good. It will give me a warm up.” And liquid courage to get me through doing the tango. Mac nods and gestures both of you to follow and you guys do.  
“You’re a wild one.” Boss looks at you suggestively and you laugh a little.  
“Only on days when I want to party and get shit-faced. Until then, I’m a responsible drinker.”  
“Heh. Responsible drinker. Wait until you see the booze, not a lick of human alcohol.” Mac gives a low chuckle.  
“That’s not good. If I drink monster alcohol, I’m skipping on warming up and into blacking out.” Crazy shit happens when I drink monster alcohol.  
“The bar has some light stuff that won’t fuck you up too bad.” Mac said in a dull voice.  
You guys enter a nice sized room and looks like a billiard room with an awesome bar.  
“Daaamn.” You say under your breath. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you guys have your own bar. Pretty tight.” Mac makes a b-line to the bar.  
“It’s alright. Now, let’s have Mac make us some drinks.” Boss takes you by the hand and guides you to the bar. You guys take a seat and you lean on the bar.  
Mac is behind the bar gathering some glasses. “This bar is useful. Sometimes I stop by just to hangout and drink.” He sighs.  
You pick up what he’s putting down. “Ah, life problems huh?”  
“Hah. No. Life is the least of his problems. Dating and hook-ups are his problems.” You turn around to see Frankie strolling up to the bar wearing a smug look.  
You give a knowing smile. “I know that road well. It’s pretty messy but the easiest way to keep it clean is by showing your cards.”  
Frankie laughs with amusement. “Damn bro, she’s way younger than ya and knows better.” Mac clicks his tongue at him. Frankie rubs the top of your head, ruffling your hair. “I like ya girlie.”  
“Haha. Thanks.” You try to fix your hair as Frankie takes a seat next to you.  
He gives a short whistle at Mac. “Black on the rocks, Jr.”  
“Coming right up, bro.” Jr? How many names do each of them have?  
Mac sets a glass of ice in front of Frankie and then takes out a big pitch black bottle, pouring it into the glass. Out comes black liquid that fills the glass. That looks like that would put anyone out of their misery.  
“Had a rough day, Frankie?” Boss leans on the bar looking at him interested.  
“Ya don’t know how to mind your own fuckin’ business.” He gives your boss a stern look and then glances at you. “If ya know what’s good for ya, keep your mouth shut around this guy.”  
“Feisty tonight. If you want to bite, I’m ready.” Boss gives a wink at Frankie.  
“You guys want to sit next to each other because I’m about to skip seats.” Mac laughs at what you said and you give an uncertain laugh. “That wasn’t a joke, man.”  
“It’s common amongst us, sweetheart.” Red slides up next to you and places a hand on your lower back. “Yer gonna get use ta it.”  
You’re alarmed at his sudden appearance. “I see ya found the bar. I had a feeling ya like ta party. I can’t wait ta see ya let lose.”  
You arch a brow at him.  I have an inkling that if he had lips, he would be biting them right now.  “I can have a good time without drinking.”  
“But here ya are.” You tense up as his hand gets lower and it somehow tickles you. You let out a laugh and all of them look at you. “Sorry. Red stop tickling me.”  
“Yer ticklish huh?” He has an open smile now and his red tongue dance behind his sharp teeth. Then a hand towel hits his face suddenly.  
“If you want to get your dick wet, then take your ass to a sleezy bar and hit up lose women.” Mac glares down at Red as he rips the hand towel off his face in anger.  
“Tch! Yer the one ta talk!” Red growls.  
“At least I can fucking admit it.” Mac continues to glare at Red.  
They have a history of their “down time” huh… They continue to squabble and you sigh. This is going to be a long night.“Welp. I’m ready to get drinks in me right about now. Please.”  
Frankie chuckles while nursing his drink. “You’re telling me. It’s like watching a damn soap opera.”  
“No kidding.” You said without emotion.  
“At least it’s lively. Mac I’d like a Dream Taker and I think sexy here should have Heaven’s gate.” Boss says in a cheery voice.  
“I’m guessing Heaven’s gate is going to take me to heaven? Like I’m donezo if I drink that?”  
The room is silent for a bit until Mac spoke up. “It will make you relax and feel good.” Then Frankie speaks up. “You won’t get stupid drunk, unless you keep drinking it.”  
“Of course. Just like any alcohol beverage.” You smile at Mac. “Please, I would like that drink. I’m sure it will do me some good tonight.”  
“Anything for you baby girl.” He tosses you a wink and gets on making your drink. He does some awesome bartending tricks and you’re impressed. “Are you a bartender, Mac?” Mac sets your drink down in front of you and then starts making Boss’s drink.  
“I used to be. Good times.”  
“Heh. I thank the stars when he quit.” You look at Frankie interested. “Jr here, kept bring back floozies into our house every night. Sleep was nonexistence in our house for years.” He takes a sip of his drink. “Fucking nightmare.”  
“Bro, not all of it was bad. You even took a piece of my pie that one night.” Mac finishes Boss’s drink and sets it in front of him.  
“Are ya kidding me? I wanted nothing to do with her. That night I paid her to get the fuck out and to never come back. I even threaten her for good measure.”  
“That’s why. I really liked Cherry. She was one of my favorites.” Mac looks like he is reminiscing.  
“Gross.” Frankie takes a swig of his drink now, like he wants to forget.  
Wow…At least I’m learning about them. Hm, I can see Mac being a player. You look at your drink. It’s a soft pink color and its fizzing.  
Red nudges you. “I’m sure yer gonna like this drink. It’s on the sweet side.”  
You take a sip and the sweetness hits your taste buds, there is even of a hint of bubbly. Whatever it is, it’s taste really good and not at all like alcohol. I could just keep drinking this, like 24/7. “This drink is going to fuck me up.”  
“What? Ya just took a sip?” Red looks at you confused.  
“I think she means that the drink tastes good and she’ll keep drinking it (all night if she can).” Boss said casually and then sips on his drink. You nod in agreement at what he said and took swig this time.  
Frankie gives a short whistle at Mac again. “Another.” He sighs and then looks at you as Mac gives him a refill. “Don’t let that drink sneak up on ya, girlie. You’ll wake up with regrets.”  
You start to feel yourself warm up. It’s a relaxing feeling and you feel sort of fuzzy, but a good feeling. This is what Mac is talking about. I like this. “I’ll do my best.” You get out of your seat and grabbing your drink. “Let’s go dance.”  
“Sounds good sweetheart.” Red turns his head to Mac. “Ayy Mac, pass me a beer.”  
“Get it yourself.” Mac pops open a beer and then strolls on over to you. “I’m going to busy watching her.” He puts an arm around you, pulling you close to him. “Bro, you coming?”  
Frankie waves him off. “Later.” Red is in the background angerly grumbling while getting his drink. You caught him saying that Mac is an asshole before leaving the area.  
Boss walks up on the other side of you. “Mac, you going to continue to make drinks tonight? I think I might need more later on.” Boss says and then taking another sip of his drink.  
“Depends, if baby girl here continues to drink. Then I don’t mind making drinks all night.” He cast down his eyes at you and you felt your heart race a bit. ***I want to…But I don’t want to get drunk.*** You glance at Boss and he shrugs at you before taking another sip.  
Mac holds you closer to him as his thumb caress your shoulder. “You can give me the answer later. No pressure.”  
“Thanks. I’ll think about it.” You want to take another sip of your drink but you know you should slow it down. You already feel the effects of the drink and Mac touching you is just heightening your senses. ***It’s so good. This drink is addicting.***  
“Actually, I think I might need another drink sooner.” You and Mac look at Boss and he is looking directly at you, showing his quarter full glass. ***He’s setting me up. I’m going to fail at this rate.*** Suddenly Macs moves you to the other side of him.  
“Lust, I won’t put up with your shit just because you think you can do whatever you want.” They stare down at each other and then Mac continues. “You can say whatever you want about me but leave her alone.”  
Boss gasps. “I’d never…” ***Yeah right. He has a leg up on everyone.*** Then he pouts dramatically. “But I don’t know how to make drinks well and I don’t want to drink beers. Don’t do this to me Mac. It’s torture.”  
“No one gives a shit Lust. Move on.” Red grabs your hand and starts to drag you away from them. “Let’s go sweetheart. I need ya out on that dance floor.” You can hear Mac and Boss holler at Red.  
  
You and Red enter an amazing space that looks like a half inside and outside lounging area with a pool and a jacuzzi. Everyone sees you and someone asked, “where did you go?” And another asking, “what took you so long?”  
Red releases your hand and quiets them down before talking. “Chill guys. I found her at the bar getting a drink.” He glances at you with a smirk and continues. “Apparently she wanted a pregame before dancing.”  
***Sounds about right.*** You nod.  
Then his voice drops low where only you can hear. “My kind of girl.”  
You arch a brow at him.***Well he’s in for a surprise, that’s like the whole damn city that does pregame.*** You didn’t give a reaction, just shrug and drink your drink. As you look around the room, you notice that some of them were concerned and the rest of them are okay with it.  
Tango is talking with Remix while looking at you and you train your eyes on Tango. ***I should tell him that I can’t do the tango.*** You drink more of your drink and then you realize that glass feel lighter. You look at your drink and it’s almost empty. ***Fuck it. I’m drinking tonight.*** Then you down the last of your drink and hand the empty glass to Red. “Hold it please and thank you.” Then you start walking over to Tango, he notices and he starts to go to you.  
You guys meet up and he is grinning excitedly. “Y/N.” He offers his hand to you. “Ready?”  
You grab his hand and he leads you to the center of the dancefloor. “Before we start… I don’t know how to do the tango.”  
Tango holds you close and gets you into a starting position. “It’s okay Y/N. I’ll lead and you’ll follow. Just relax and feel. I’ve got you.” You feel better. You give him a soft smile and a nod.  
Music starts to play and the dance starts off slow for you. Eventually you’re getting the hang of it and having fun. When he dips you again, this time your leg goes up and wrap around him. There’s a brief pause because he would have brought you up but instead it was a slow sensual control as he brought you back up. You don’t know why but this kind of turned you on and the feel of the dance shifted into a slow boil of heated passion. You both gave each other saucy stares as you guys continued to dance.  
The dance finishes and the room erupts into applause. You’re breathing heavily up against Tango as you break into a grin and letting out a laugh. He laughs with you. You guys take a bow then he takes your hand and kisses it.  
“Thank you for the dance. You make a wonderful partner!”  
“No, thank you and you do too. I would love to dance with you again.” Saying that makes him blush while he grins.  
Tango then leaves to go to Remix as you’re approached by Boss and Love. “You’re so sexy! Let me have a go.” Love said with a heart in his left eye, leering at you.  
Boss grabs your arm and link it with his. “I agree with love. You should dance with both of us, we’ll sandwich you.”  
You’re feeling really good and you want more of that drink. You wipe sweat away from your forehead.  
“You okay honey?” Do you need a drink?” Boss asked concerned. Love now links arm with you like Boss.  
You spot Mac “Yeah, I do and I’m sure you want one too.”  
You tug Both of them your way as you head over to Mac. Mac is comfortable on a couch smoking. You notice the smoke is not grey but a poison green hue like his eyes. You reach him with Boss and Love in tow as he blows out the poison green smoke from his nasal cavity.  
“Quite the show.” He looks at you from head to toe checking you out. “What can I do for you baby girl?”  
“Could you please make me more of Heaven’s Gate and Boss’s drink? Oh and for Love too.”  
He looks at Boss and then you. “Boss?”  
“That’s right, I didn’t tell you. She works for me at my club as a DJ.” Mac didn’t give a rection or a reply.  
He takes one last drag from his cigarette and then leans forward. He slowly blows smoke out from his mouth as he puts out his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table. He gets up and starts to walk. “Come on.”  
  
“Hello beautiful bar. I’m back again.” You stroke the wood and then patting it. You look back at the pool table. “I can see myself here hanging out shooting pool.”  
“If you do, I’ll join you.” Mac said behind the bar while collecting stuff to make everyone’s drink.  
“Sound like a plan.” You lean your back up against the bar now.  
“Do you like swimming?” Love is leaning toward you.  
“Yeah, it’s fun.”  
“Then all three of us should hang out and go swimming. Get some sun and drinks in hand.” Love says with a smile while tilting his head looking at you.  
“What a wonderful idea Love! Make some time sexy, so we can plan to have fun in the sun.” Boss says with excitement.  
“Yeah, sounds fun. I need some down time anyways.”  
“Y/N. YOU’RE BACK HERE AGAIN?” Blue has his hands on his hips and looking at you with disappointment.  
“Hey Blue.” Then the rest of the crew emerges. Stretch, Papyrus, Sans, Red, Tango and Remix. “Oh hey guys.”  
“Are we bringing the dancing party in here?” Stretch asked while walking over to the bar. He takes a seat next to Love.  
You look around the room as the others move into the room more and some coming over to the bar. “We can fit but it might be tight…although the bar is right here...” ***More drinks or more room?***  
“Here baby girl.” You turn around to see your new favorite drink and it makes you light up. You snatch up the drink and take a sip.  
“Mmm! Thanks Mac. I’m going to need another after I finish this one.”  
Mac hums out a chuckle. “If that’s what you want but the next one will cost you.”  
“NOPE.” Blue slide right up next to you quickly. “YOU DON’T WANT TO DO FAVORS OR I.O.Us FOR MAC.”  
“Yeah honey. He’ll eat you up the moment you take another drink from him. The guy is not safe.” Stretch leans back in his chair to look at you.  
“You guys know that I’m right here, right?” They didn’t say anything and just stare at him. He sighs and shrugs. “And here I was ready to make everyone drinks. I guess you two and Red don’t get anything from me.” You hear Red click his tongue in distain from a distance.  
“I take it back.” Then Stretch leans again to look at you with a desperate look. “Honey, he’s a good guy. I was only joking; he won’t eat you. The guy only gives the best and even in return.” Stretch then turns back to Mac with puppy dog eyes.  
Mac gives a snake like grin at Stretch. “Oh look at that. Stretch, my buddy. You look like you need a drink.”  
“Yes.” Stretch quickly answers.  
“You name it and I’ll make it for you.” Mac reaches over, patting Stretch’s shoulder and then gives Blue a smug side glance at Blue.  
“DESPICABLE. YOU’RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE AND YOU BACKTRACT FOR A DRINK. YOU DISAPPOINT ME BROTHER.” Blue crosses his arms over his chest giving his brother and Mac the stink eye.  
“Bro. Mac makes the best drinks and he knows how to make my drink perfectly. I’m not turning it down just because you want to look good in front of her.”  
“W-WHA-I’M AGAINST THIS-” Blue looks betrayed as he tries to argue back. ***Poor Blue. I’m sure he’ll like my drink and then everything will be okay.***  
“Here Blue. Try this, it’s my favorite.” You offer your drink to him. “Who knows, it might be your favorite too. If you like it, we can share it.” You smile sweetly at him.  
Blue was hesitant and then he takes your drink with a blush. “SINCE YOU OFFERED, I SHOULD TRY A LITTLE BIT.” You can hear Stretch say Oh no quietly.  
He takes a sip and then his eyes instantly dilated. He stood there with your drink in hand as a big smile forms on his face. This sort of made you concerned. “You alright Blue?”  
He didn’t say anything and took another sip. This time his eyes turn into big blue stars. “THIS DRINK IS AMAZING! I WOULD LOVE TO SHARE WITH YOU! ARE YOU SURE THIS ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE?”  
You look at Blue surprised as he drinks more. “Y-yeah. I’m glad you like it.” You look at Stretch and he just laughs and says we’re doomed with a sigh.  
“HEY MAC, CAN WE GET TWO STRAWS?”  
“What for? Also I don’t think this bar has any straws.”  
“WHEN Y/N AND ME SHARE THIS DRINK, I WANT TO STARE INTO HER EYES AS WE BOTH DRINK FROM OUR STARWS.” You cover your mouth trying not to laugh. *** Oh my gawd! He’s too fucking cute! My heart!***  
“Y/N.” You turn to look at Mac. “I’ll make you another drink with no cost attach to it. Just don’t share it with him.” He frowns at Blue before getting to work on your drink.  
“Okay. Thanks.” You turn back to Blue. “Sorry Blue. Looks like we are not sharing anymore.”  
“THAT’S OKAY.” Then he leans in and whispers to you. “WE CAN SECRETLY SHARE.”  
You giggle. “I like that plan.” You sling an arm around him and bring him into a half hug which he soaked up as much as possible.  
  
Everyone returned to the pool area, booming upbeat music plays. Blue, Stretch, Lust, Love, Red, and Papyrus had a drink in hand while they all danced. Tango didn’t drink but was still dancing away. Remix, Sans, and Mac sat in the seating area watching everyone while they talked amongst each other. Before dancing, you made a list of who wants to dance with you.  
Up first is Blue because of reasons. Blue sure knows how to bust a move and it impresses you. He even down his drink so he can take you into his arms and spin you. He did all that without spilling your drink. A few times he even drank from your glass. Eventually your dance with him is ending and he knows it.  
You were about to finish off your drink but he takes it from you and shoots it back. Then he smoothly spins you following up to a dip. In the moment of the dip he kisses you, tossing the now empty glass over his shoulder. The glass breaks and someone shouts “Party foul!” then followed up by a “What the fuck!?”  
Blue’s kiss is exciting and captivating. It’s sent shivers and warmth throughout your body. You didn’t even care that you and he became a spectacle. You kiss him back, it felt amazing and unlike any kiss you ever had. He brought you back up slowly while you guys are still kissing. He parts from you while you’re in a daze. He smiles warmly at you with a flush blue face. He was about to go back in to kiss you again when suddenly he is pulled from you.  
“Blue what the hell?” Stretch said sternly at Blue while holding him by the collar of his shirt.  
“I-I’m in love.”  
Stretch picks blue up under his armpits having him face Stretch, suspending Blue in the air. “Wait. Wha-What?”  
“I’m a man in love. Let me go! I need to go to her!” He struggles and kicks his legs in the air.  
Stretch looks at you and the rest of the group. “Excuse me. I need to go knock some sense into my brother. Carry on.” Then he teleports out with Blue. While Mac and Remix is in the background cleaning up the broken glass  
The group surrounds you asking if you’re okay and you laugh it off. “I’m good. Let’s keep dancing.” You grab Papyrus by his hand. “You’re next, show me your moves.”  
Papyrus surprises you as he is trying swing moves with you. You did your best to keep up with him and overall it’s a blast. Sans even joins in as Papyrus spins you to him. You guys do the slide and then smoothly into the tornado move right after. It was a short live dance with Sans as he passes you off to Papyrus and he goes into a twostep dance. The dance ends, both Papyrus and Sans thanks you for the dance.  
Boss and Love are up next but before you start dancing with them, you ask Mac to make you another drink.  
“You know this next drink will cost you.”  
“Alright. What do you want?” You give an amused smile.  
“I want to take you out to my favorite place in the city.”  
“I’m in. Drink please!”  
His hand went under your chin and gently makes you look at him. His eyes stare into yours, it was like he was searching for something in your eyes. “I’ll let you know.” He lets go of you and leaves. ***Weird.***  
“Come here darling.” Love offers his hands out to you and you take them. Love pulls you into him as close as possible and then Boss is right up behind you. All three of you are grinding together to the beat of the music.  
“I told you we would sandwich you sweet thing.” Boss said in your ear and it gave you shivers and goosebumps. You hear him inhale you as Love presses his forehead to you. Touching and heavy petting ensues as you guys dance together.  
“Baby girl.” You turn your head to see Mac with your drink in his hand. You beam at him.  
“Your drink.” He passes it off to you and you quickly take a swallow.  
“Fuck it’s good! Thanks Mac!” You cheers your glass to him.  
“No problem.” He leaves but doesn’t go to his spot. He leaves the room. ***He must be done for the night.***  
You drink and grind with Love and Boss. You drank your drink so fast you didn’t even know that you had an empty glass when you went in to take another sip.  
“Let’s get that empty glass out of your hand dear.” Love eyes glows and your glass floats out of your hands set down at an end table that is nearby. You just chuckle as you are out of it. Then they both part from you as one then spins you and they are back on you. You are now facing your boss.  
“Having fun?” He asks you in your ear and you give a breathy sigh as you feel his and Love’s hot breath on you.  
“Yeeesssss.” You breathe out feverishly. You feel them touching you almost all over your body and its sending you into a pleasurable high.  
Love makes you rest against him, tilting your head back, your fuzzy vision facing him and the ceiling. He gives you gentle kisses on your head as he lightly grinds into the back of you. Boss is grinding against you with more of a slow firmness while he is kissing your chest and up into your neck.  
You groan ***What is..? Fu…It’s so good.*** You are breathing harder as they press more into you.  
“Is it my turn yet?”  
“I don’t know. How long have we been dancing?” You lean up against Love some more while you catch your breath.  
Someone yells out “Three fucking songs!” ***Is that red?*** You giggle as Boss hangs on you now.  
“Fine.” Boss he said muffling into the side of your neck before letting you go and then Love lets you go.  
You focus as you got closer to the one who asked you to dance. ***Stretch.*** you look around him to see if Blue is hanging around him.  
“If you’re looking for blue, he’ll be back. He’s currently busy…getting some air.” ***I hope he’s okay.***  
“Don’t worry. Ready?” He gets closer to you.  
“Not yet. I need to use the bathroom.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes. I’ll be right back.” You smile and leave.  
Your vision may be somewhat out of focus but you can still navigate. You eventually found the bathroom and do your business. After washing your hands, you bend down to wet your face with ice cold water. It’s not enough but the cooling effect helps some.  
You pat dry your face feeling your skin tingling and this warmth of buzzing throughout your body. You think back to being sandwich between Love and Lust, the touching, grinding, and hot breath on you…It’s just making you feel hotter and crave for something rawer. Suddenly there’s a knock at the door snapping you out of your thoughts.  
“I’ll be out.” You hang up the hand towel and there’s no answer.  
You open the door and then look around. “Hello?” You step out and continue to look around to see if there’s a figure in the area. ***This drink is good but looks like it has side effects.*** You hum out a chuckle as you make your way back.  
You were about to enter the pool area and then you were held back by hands on your waist. “How are ya doin sweetheart?”  
“Mmm. Feeling good. How about you?” You give a side glance at Red, who is now up against your back.  
You feel and hear a low humming growl coming from him. “Feeling good too.” ***I wonder what he’s going to do to me.*** This makes you bite your lower lip with anticipation. Your body is just asking for it.  
Your back is now firmly pressed up against Red’s chest as you sway and letting your ass lightly grind against him. He held you close as his hands run up and down your abdominal. His breath tickles your ear and in a deep voice.  
“It’s ma turn. I wanna get down and grind ya into ta dancefloor.” He grinds into you and you let give a moaning giggle.  
“Mmhmm do it.” You exhale with a smile feeling so hot and hazy all over again.  
Having Red touch you and grinding on you makes another part of you hot and aching for more. You didn’t want it to stop. He drops his face down into your neck kissing and nibbling. Your breath hitches and then letting out a moan. His hands wonder down to your thighs and then back up to your hips, griping them. He grinds more into you but roughly this time while he inhales you deeply.  
“Mmm. Fuck dancing. How about we just go ta ma room.”  
“Hey. Mind if I cut in?” You try to focus on who’s in front of you. Not a tall figure and the color blue. *** Blue?*** “I believe it’s my turn to dance with her.” ***It doesn’t sound like him...***  
“Beat it! Can’t ya see we’re busy.” Red said aggressively.  
You try to squint your eyes to focus more. ***It must be Blue. He came back for me.*** Happiness filled your chest as you remember what he did before Stretch took him away.  
You untangle yourself from Red and go to who you believe is Blue. Then wrapping your arms around his neck. “Hi cutie pie! Wanna dance again?” You snuggle into him. “Mmmhmmm. You’re so cute. I adore you.” You giggle into the crook of his neck as he holds you.  
“Looks like she doesn’t want to be busy with you. Go cool off and sober up, Red.” You hear Red swearing in a grumble as you cling more to who you think is Blue.  
  
“You okay, Y/N? Want to sit down and I’ll get you some water?” You start to sway and take him with you. “I’m okay.” You pick up your head to look directly into his face. “Slow dance with me, please.” You say this even though you know the music is still loud, upbeat and fast in the other room.  
“……Sure. Let me know when you want to stop.” You smile at him and your vision becomes clear as you lean in closer. *** Ohh! It’s Remix. He’s just as cute as Blue!....Wait…Sans is cute…*** You start to giggle and he looks at you amused. ***All of the skeleton boys are cute!***  
“What are you laughing about?”  
You whisper. “I think I’m drunk.”  
“I’m sure you are.” He gives a quiet amused laugh.  
Your hands dances and plays with his hoodie. “It’s good.” You take off his hood and then gently caress his head. “Mmm, you feel good.” Your hands trails down to the base of his skull and onto the start of his spine. You press your forehead to his and give a relax sigh. “Right now, I just want to fuck.” You quietly giggle realizing that just came out of your mouth.  
You feel that Remix is tense and isn’t really swaying with you anymore. You pick your head off him and see that his whole face is blue. “Hey, you stop dancing with me.”  
He looks taken aback for a bit and then he unwraps your arms around him. He takes ahold of your hands and drags you to a chair. “Sit here.” He demands and you giggle as you take a seat.  
“I’m going to go get you water and I want you to stay right here. Don’t move.” You continue to giggle. He looks worried before teleporting away. Your giggle fades and you’re left with this urge to be touched. You feel it gnawing at you on the inside. You stroke your leg and it gives you what you crave. Then you breathe with a soft sigh.  
“I think ya should refrain from touching ya-self, girlie.”  
***Girlie…It’s Frankie.***You laugh and then smile at him. “You caught me.”  
He looks unfocused in your eyes. His voice and that red flannel is a dead giveaway though.  
“I told ya to be careful of the drink. How many did ya have?” You try to think about it.  
“She had three glasses and shared one with Blue. Here Y/N, drink this.” ***He’s back.*** A glass is handed to you and you drink it without question. ***Water? Uh oh, that means the party is over.***  
  
  
“Ya been watching her?” You listen in while drinking your water.  
“I been keeping an eye on her here and there before taking my brother home.”  
“Came back huh. Ya worried or somethin’?” There was a pause and then Frankie continues. “What happened?”  
“Only half of us are drinking and they are the ones that been trying things.” They both look at Blue, Stretch, Love and Lust dancing away through the doorway. Loudly talking, laughing and drinking. “I knew she was drunk when she finished her second drink. Not too long ago I got Red off her.” He sighs.  
Frankie clicks his tongue looking away from the dancing guys. “Can’t even trust the most trusted in this damn house.”  
“Who can’t be trusted? Something happened, guys?” ***I know that voice. It’s Sans.*** You try to get up from your chair quietly.  
“Not really. Just trying to keep the guys off Y/N.”  
Suddenly, you wrap your arms around who you thought is Sans. “Hi Sans.”  
“I see. Hey Y/N.” ***Success! It’s Sans. You hold him and nuzzle your head against his.***  
“Having fun?” Sans holds you back.  
“Yes but I have a problem.”  
“What’s the problem?”  
Then you whisper. “I’m horny.” While you try to press yourself more into him.  
Sans just pats your back. “Heh, that’s just the drink talking.”  
You shake your head. “Sans.” You grab his face and try to focus, looking into his eyes. “I want to do more than just make you coffee. I wan-”  
Suddenly his hand is over your mouth. “Don’t. Try saying that when you’re sober.” He looks at the other two. “Try to get the others to calm down while I’ll take her to bed.  
Once in your room you start to disrobe but Sans stops you. He takes you by the hand and leads you to your bed where he uncovers the blankets. “Get in and I’ll tuck you in.”  
You shake your head and then wrap yourself around him, pushing him down on your bed. On top of him, both of you look into each other’s eyes. You lean in and he doesn’t stop you, then you kiss him. Your breath quickens as you deepen the kiss with him and you feel something hard start to poke you. You grind against it and a moan escapes your mouth. Then you feel him firmly grip your waist and he breaks the kiss.  
“Wait…How about we just cuddle.” He is blushing blue and giving you an unsure smile.  
With a sigh you get off him and start to pout.  
“Don’t pout. Besides you should be sober when things happen.” He pats the bed. “Come on, lay down. It’s been a long day.”  
You take a deep sigh and lay down and he next to you. “Okay you can hold me.”  
“Oh. Um yeah.” He slings an arm around you and then you scoot into him, embracing the cuddle.  
“Goodnight Y/N.”  
“Mmhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
